


(PodFic) Vort Dogs: A Love Story

by GeminiWishes



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Invader Zim AU, It's honestly one of the best fics I've read in a long time, M/M, Please go read the original fic you guys, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, ZaDr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiWishes/pseuds/GeminiWishes
Summary: Invader Zim AU: Dib Membrane came to Foodcourtia in search of adventure and delicious snacks. He found adventure in the form of a tiny frycook named Zim (and he found snacks in the form of Vort Dogs). Together, they break Zim out of Foodcourtia and strike a deal to get themselves back from the outskirts of Irken-known space. The only problem: Zim's hiding something, and Dib's too lovestruck to care.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 81
Kudos: 95





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andystarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andystarr/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Vort Dogs: A Love Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374069) by [andystarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andystarr/pseuds/andystarr). 



> Eyyy~ I'm going to be posting this a chapter at a time, but once I've got the whole thing done, I'll make one big one so you can download the whole thing in one go.
> 
> Enjoy, my dudes!

Note: More links will be added on later once I figure out how the hell to work audio ~~(whydoidothistomyself)~~

Soundcloud: <https://soundcloud.com/geminiwishes/vort-dogs-a-love-story-ch-1>

Also, check out this music video someone did for the fic (WARNING: Major Spoilers) <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1pNO296X7eM>


	2. Dirt, Part 1

Note: More links will be added later on!

Soundcloud: <https://soundcloud.com/geminiwishes/vort-dogs-a-love-story-ch-2-zadr>


	3. Dirt: Part 2

Note: More links will be added later on ~~(once I figure out how the hell to do that)~~

Soundcloud: <https://soundcloud.com/geminiwishes/vort-dogs-a-love-story-ch-3-zadr>

Check out [this amazing fanart](https://andyyoureastarr.tumblr.com/post/187306318476/i-was-reading-vort-dogs-a-love-story-and-the-part) for this chapter by [wherebear](https://wherebear.tumblr.com/)!


	4. Better

Note: More links will be added later on.

Soundcloud: <https://soundcloud.com/geminiwishes/vort-dogs-a-love-story-ch-4-zadr>


	5. Sirius Minor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so, spicy bits at the end of this one, just so you know.

Note: More links will be added later on.

Soundcloud: <https://soundcloud.com/geminiwishes/vort-dogs-a-love-story-ch-5-zadr>


	6. Love

Note: More links will be added on later on, I swear.

Soundcloud: <https://soundcloud.com/geminiwishes/vort-dogs-a-love-story-ch-6-zadr>


	7. Hindsight, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so, NSFW chapter, y'all >_>

Note: More links will be added later on.

Soundcloud: <https://soundcloud.com/geminiwishes/vort-dogs-a-love-story-ch-7-zadr-nsfw>


	8. Cyberflox

Note: More links will be added later on ~~(my computer is being stupid about uploading to other sites rn, but I'm not giving up gdi)~~

Soundcloud: <https://soundcloud.com/geminiwishes/vort-dogs-a-love-story-ch-8-zadr>


	9. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, NSFW chapter, just so you know >_>

Note: More links will be added later on.

Soundcloud: <https://soundcloud.com/geminiwishes/vort-dogs-a-love-story-ch-9-zadr-nsfw>


	10. Hangover

Note: More links will be added later on.

Soundcloud: <https://soundcloud.com/geminiwishes/vort-dogs-a-love-story-ch-10-zadr>


	11. Snapped

Note: More links will be added later on.

Soundcloud: <https://soundcloud.com/geminiwishes/vort-dogs-a-love-story-ch-11-zadr>


	12. Hindsight, Part 2

Note: More links will be added later on! Also! While I was recording this, I got an acceptance letter from the college I applied at to finish my degree! This chapter is officially blessed!

Soundcloud: <https://soundcloud.com/geminiwishes/vort-dogs-a-love-story-ch-12-zadr>


	13. Returnening

Note: More links will be added later on.

Soundcloud: <https://soundcloud.com/geminiwishes/vort-dogs-a-love-story-ch-13-zadr>


	14. Meekrob

Note: More links will be added later on.

Soundcloud: <https://soundcloud.com/geminiwishes/vort-dogs-a-love-story-ch-14-zadr>


	15. Resist

Note: More links will be added later on.

Soundcloud: <https://soundcloud.com/geminiwishes/vort-dogs-a-love-story-ch-15-zadr>


	16. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT BECAUSE I'M A BEAST! >:D

Note: More links will be added later on.

Soundcloud: <https://soundcloud.com/geminiwishes/vort-dogs-a-love-story-ch-16-zadr?in=geminiwishes/sets/vort-dogs-a-love-story>


	17. Bare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in two days??? What is this madness?!?
> 
> Also, there's NSFW content in this one.

Note: More links will be added later on.

Soundcloud: <https://soundcloud.com/geminiwishes/vort-dogs-a-love-story-ch-17-zadr-nsfw>


	18. Tenn

Note: More links will be added later on.

Soundcloud: <https://soundcloud.com/geminiwishes/vort-dogs-a-love-story-ch-18-zadr>


	19. Sunrise

Note: More links will be added later on.

Soundcloud: <https://soundcloud.com/geminiwishes/vort-dogs-a-love-story-ch-19-zadr>


	20. Liberation

Note: More links will be added later on.

Soundcloud: <https://soundcloud.com/geminiwishes/vort-dogs-a-love-story-ch-20-zadr>


	21. Irk

Note: More links will be added later on.

Soundcloud: <https://soundcloud.com/geminiwishes/vort-dogs-a-love-story-ch-21-zadr>


	22. Epilogue: Earth

Note: More links will be added later on.

Soundcloud: <https://soundcloud.com/geminiwishes/vort-dogs-a-love-story-ch-22-zadr-finale>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And just like that, it's all over. I'm actually sad to see it happen, but like all good things, it must come to a close. Thank you all so much for listening in and leaving such sweet comments!
> 
> There's also a blooper track on my Soundcloud, and I'll start editing the second one tomorrow, so keep an eye out for that!
> 
> Here's a little bonus track for you all! -> https://soundcloud.com/geminiwishes/vort-dogs-farewell


End file.
